Boda
by judy-andersen
Summary: Si estabas nervioso al momento de pedirle matrimonio, en ese momento estabas a punto del colapso. (Secuela de "Propuesta") (One-shot/SasuNaru)


Hola, aqui les traigo este pegueño one-shot :3 ya que varios me pidieron una secuela, aunque un poco tarde pero aqui se los dejo :3 advierto que esta muy cursi ._. y que es la primera vez que narro de esta forma, ademas esta del punto de vista de Sasuke, que lo disfruten~

* * *

Boda.

Si estabas nervioso al momento de pedirle matrimonio. En ese momento, en el que te encuentras en el altar, esperando que se aparezca por esa puerta, con todas esas personas que los han apoyado en el transcurso de su relación en sus respectivos asientos, sientes que estas a punto del colapso debido a los nervios que sientes.

Y aun así te es imposible el sonreír.

Te vienen a la mente los recuerdos, esos de cuando les anunciaste a tus padres que al fin te ibas a casar. Una risilla escapa de tus labios al rememorar la cara de felicidad de tu madre, el semblante orgulloso de tu padre y por supuesto, el escándalo que hizo tu hermano por perderse la pedida de mano.

Recuerdas como se comenzó a planear todo, o más bien como tu madre se nombro la encargada de tener listo hasta el más mínimo detalle. Las peleas que se iniciaban de vez en cuando para asumir el cargo que tu madre defendía con uñas y dientes. Como también la sonrisa que nunca desapareció de los labios de tu amado en el transcurso de todo aquello.

Y es ahí cuando te preguntas, ¿Cómo fue que comenzó todo?

Si tu memoria no te falla, todo dio inicio en el preescolar, cuando viste a ese niño escandaloso que se te hizo molesto tan pronto fijaste tu vista en el, pero que te dejo un raro sentimiento en tu pecho al momento que miraste sus ojos y sentiste, por una milésima de segundo, que sería alguien importante en tu vida. Oh y cuanto te alegra no haberte equivocado.

Pronto ese niño se convirtió en tu rival, aunque le ganaras en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber. Notaste y admiraste su perseverancia como también su avance al pasar de los años, reconociéndolo así como tu igual y al poco tiempo después, tú mejor amigo.

No fue sino hasta estar la universidad que te diste cuenta de lo que en realidad sentías por él. Y pensar que tuvo que estar en coma por dos semanas, debido a un accidente, para que esa barrera que luchaba contra tus sentimientos se derrumbara. Fue ahí que notaste lo mucho que lo necesitabas, de toda la felicidad que lograbas tener al estar él a tu lado, de lo mucho que te hace falta y de… cuanto lo amas.

Por eso, cuando viste como habría sus ojos y pronunciaba tu nombre débilmente, no pudiste evitar llorar y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenias, entonces lo decidiste, no dejarías que nada ni nadie lo apartara de tu lado.

Poco después empezaste a tratarlo diferente, mínimos detalles que notaste que el de alguna forma agradecía y cuando percibiste un pequeño desliz de su parte, indicando que sentía algo por ti, no lo dudaste mas y decidiste confesarte, sacar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos que se dirigían a su persona. Recibiendo gustosamente lo mismo de aquel ser que logro lo que nunca nadie pudo ni ha podido hacer…

…enamorarte.

La musiquilla empieza a sonar sacándote así de tus pensamientos, regresándote de golpe todo el nerviosismo que estuviste evitando, pero que desapareció al verlo entrar del brazo de su padre.

Quedaste embelesado al posar tu mirada en el, pasas de lado el cómo luce y te concentras en su cara, en la hermosa sonrisa que se encuentra dibujada en sus labios, en sus sonrosadas mejillas por sentir todas las miradas en él y finalmente en sus ojos, eses ojos azules que logran hacerte estremecer con solo una mirada y ahí es cuando te das cuenta que todo valió la pena.

Todas las caídas, las peleas, las lágrimas, las tristezas y los malos momentos que pasaron hasta ahora.

Porque todo eso, no se compara con el brillo de felicidad que logras percibir en sus ojos y, que estás seguro, también se encuentra en los tuyos.

Cuando lo tienes a tu lado y escuchas el susurro de un "Te amo" una enorme dicha te llena por completo, murmurando un "Y yo a ti". Nuevamente los recuerdos te invaden.

Solo recuerdos felices rodeados de risas y alegría se cuelan en tu mente, aumentando aun más esa satisfacción que sientes en tu pecho mientras escuchas vagamente el discurso de quien en ese momento los está casando.

Lo miras de reojo, notando una pequeña lagrimita bajar por su mejilla, dándote cuenta que en ese momento, el se encuentra igual que tu.

Cuando llega el momento tan ansiado, sueltas sin basilar un "Acepto" que es correspondido de igual forma por la persona que está tu lado.

Diciendo tus votos matrimoniales le colocas el anillo, ese que, según la sociedad, te unirá a la persona que amas por el resto de tu vida. Aunque no saben, que esa unión se realizo tan pronto se miraron a los ojos por primera vez.

Y al fin todo termino. Te acercas lentamente hacia él, para posar tus labios dulcemente en los contrarios, expresando así la enorme felicidad que sientes dentro, escuchando los múltiples aplausos de todos los presentes.

Al terminar el contacto sus ojos se conectan por un breve momento, puesto que todos se acercan a felicitarlos, vez como tu madre abraza fuertemente a tu ahora esposo y escuchas con satisfacción el cómo le susurra un "Nuevamente, bienvenido a la familia"

Agradeciendo las felicitaciones, te acercas a tu pareja para rodearlo fuertemente con tus brazos.

-¿Ya te había dicho que te amo?-.

-Sí, pero no estaría mal que me lo repitieras-.

-Te amo-.

-Te amo- suelta con una pequeña risilla recibiendo el beso que depositas en su mejilla.

Notas como varios flashes chocan en tu cara, para preservar esos momentos en una fotografía. Eso logra sacarlos de ese lugar en el que solo pueden entrar ustedes y los maldices internamente.

En ese instante logras ver como tu hermano y otros tantos se acercan hacia ustedes y antes de que puedan nuevamente invadir su privacidad, logras acercarte lo suficiente a tu pareja.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue la luna de miel- susurras notando con gracia el sonrojo que se expandió rápidamente por su cara.

Definitivamente, todo valió la pena.

Fin.

* * *

Y eso es todo xD espero que les haya gustado :3 ya saben cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien aceptada :3

Bye bye~


End file.
